


A Grimm Family and a Blutbad Bond

by Seaflower



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Drama, Humour, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaflower/pseuds/Seaflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe learn what it means to be role models, lovers and pack. Holly struggles to become civilize, Roddy tries to overcome his self conceptions and Barry deals with the need to embrace his soul. What does it mean to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monroe's Fairytale Halfway House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339405) by [mrsvc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/pseuds/mrsvc). 



Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Grimm world played on NBC. This is a purely fictional story that borrows characters from the show for the enjoyment of the shows fans.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think Holly's mother wants to kill me. "  
"I told you tofu cheesecake was a hersey" Nick grinned.  
"Any heathen that prefers Maxwell coffee over fair-trade Kona grain does not have the taste buds to critique my cooking." Monroe said while making homemade pizza dough.

Turning serious the taller man wiped his hands on his apron. Over the past couple of months, some of Nick's wesen youth cases, started turning up on his doorstep. The first time Holly came to his door with a dead rabbit resulted in a 5 am wake up call to Nick, telling him to get his cursed Grimm ass over to fix the problem that he created. Monroe still couldn't figure out how the Grimm got him to cook her breakfast. Holly's continual visits resulted in Monroe taking semi-daily runs with Holly into Forest Park at 5 am in the morning. Nick started paying him in _Gypsy Donuts_. Roddy's desperate need to rant about the punk at his snotty school, lead to him and Monroe performing night duets in the house or on rare occasions in the garden, weather permitting, which made Roddy's "friends" extremely happy who dare not invade the territory of a predatory of Monroe's magnitude.

"Holly does spend a lot of time over here" Nick said as he found himself helping Monroe prepare the sauce seasonings.

"Hey! I'm being serious"  
" I am too…I hate to say it but if it wasn't for "your cousin's kid" living here right now till his father's return…Holly's constants visits to slightly middle age odd clockmak-" " Middle aged! Odd! Well excuse me GQ but I'm quaintly eccentric!" Monroe exclaimed  
"Could be taken badly by narrow minded people…" Nick said softly continue. Instantly remembering his own assumptions about Monroe a year ago, shame burning away at his own…

Whack!

"Narrow mind?" Monroe said snidely. "Dude! stop over thinking it, it happen, we talked, we're cool."  
Sigh.  
"And yeah…I get it, she's jealous and doesn't understand why Holly keeps shutting her down. "

Living in the forest for most of her life has made it hard for Holly to live with most human beings. Makes sense when you can imagine the complete freedom Holly had to be the untamed and majestic Bludbad Monroe needed to control with a ridged routine, no meat and drugs. Since her return home, an army of experts were employed to help her readjust to society. Luckily, Holly retain all the knowledge of the English language she acquired at 9 year old, a very advance 9 year old, however she now requires weekly trips to a speech pathologist to help her overcome her pronunciation problems that her isolation from society created. Holly liked the simply dress unassuming speech pathologist and loathed the overly perfumed psychologist who her mother hired to help her understand and readjust to "civilized" society. Holly didn't understand why the man at the park was upset when she said his baby son looked like a pig. She hated having to restrain herself around people when all she wanted to do was run through the woods and say her exact thoughts regardless of circumstances. Her hallowing experience with soul crushing loneliness was probably the only reason why she didn't return to the woods. Despite Monroe's insistence that he loved the bachelor life, Nick knew from his studies Blutbad shared wolves need for a pack. Thankfully the overly perfumed psychologist was smart enough to suggest Holly did home school to avoid the vicious psychological drama that would play out between misunderstanding schoolmates and Holly's struggle to adapt .

Holly's mother tolerated her visits to Monroe's house because she thought she developed a friendship with Roddy during their small walks through the park where the sweet blue-eyed "angel" played his violin. Watching Holly laugh at his crazy dance steps and the ease she had around him, caused her to quickly agree to the lunch invite he gave Holly to his "older cousin's" house three weeks after they met him. She was only able to drive away when she discovered Nick was a close friend of the cousin. Her excitement that day was the only reason why she didn't notice Holly's black knit sweater stupidly hanging on Monroe's coat rack before they entered the house. Both Monroe and Nick hated to keep the woman in the dark, but they both knew Holly needed a mentor. If Holly was going to keep coming back to Monroe's place, a cover story was needed to protect him from his nosy neighbors. Luckily none of them were early risers.

Plus the friendship between Roddy and Holly was genuine, well once Roddy stopped hugging the wall of the room; worried the formerly untamed hottie saw him as dinner. Lucky for him, Her lack of a traditional Blutbad upbringing made it hard for her to see anything but the animals in the forest as food. It didn't hurt his ego to find out that Holly could spend hours in rapt silence listening to him play.

"You know, my life was a lot easier when all I did was fix clocks!" Monroe looked at Nick with his Papa face.

Nick couldn't help smirking at distraught Blutdad who hasn't stopped cooking since headstrong teenagers invaded his life this past year. Someone else might believe the giant sulking man but Nick knew better. The man spent hours looking up recipes to turn Holly onto vegetables. He spent a lot of money to get Roddy a better violin. He even turned his attic into an office, despite the limitations of the cramp space, to protect his works of art from their wild antics. Nick knew Monroe was totally screwed when he discovered his friend's sudden "artistic" appreciation for video games after watching Roddy drool over Resistance 3 in a magazine. Monroe still maintains it makes more sense to buy a blu-ray player with two functions.

Nick couldn't stop himself from admiring how warm Monroe's eyes got when the kids made fun of his beard. How the light of Monroe's home made his one bedroom hovel seem empty and cold. His life helped Monroe develop his pack and Nick felt happy for his friend. While his life pushed Juliette and their possible future family in the place of nevermore. Yet to his surprise and to his shame their quiet break up felt strangely right. Over time he realized they were best friends who mistook connection for longing and lack of roots as a foundation for understanding. Her kisses were dim embers compared to the flames Monroe's accidental touches awaken in Nick's soul.

If he learn anything this year it was this: Grimms do not make good lovers.

Monroe put in the pizza as Holly and Roddy zipped into the room.

The life was too destructive to maintain a family.  
Images of his parent's murder newspaper headlines, Aunt Marie battered and bruised body and Farley's broken voice as he talked about his aunt screaming in his mind.

He was the photographer of this Rockwell wesen family. Looking in, protective and caring.

Outside, never in view.

Anyways, the kids had more in common with Monroe and Monroe only saw him as a friend.

Monroe ran after the thieves who laugh as they ran out of the house into the backyard with his hidden bowl of homemade cookie dough…Nick laughed at the scene.

How could he wreck Monroe's best chance to regain a pack? his friend, his…

His..

Shake head. Better to leave it unspoken.

Nick called out to Monroe in the backyard, apologizing for having to leave. The station needed him on a case. Before Monroe could respond, Holly tackled him to the ground, making him forget that Nick mention he forgot his cell in his car.

Grimms could only create destructive families.

Later that night as Nick was doing a swipe of a dark alley for a friend in vice who had a very angry wife, Nick had a split second to turn around before he felt a trashcan bash into his back.


	2. Chapter 2

The wonderful Grimm world and its characters are own by NBC. This story is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. Please review!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metal hugs my ribs with the subtlety of a Mack truck and the closeness of a corset.

The force sends my gun flying to the other end of the alley. Tired, mad and unable to see my assailant, my highly train Grimm body smoothly falls into a Krav Maga stance as I recall a rumour that Anthony Ziplock, one of the worse enforcers for the Real IRA was supposedly in town to negotiate a major gun deal with the Sons of Anarchy. I grab hold of the other end of the metal trashcan hugging my ribs, swinging myself along the momentum of force expel from my assailant, causing the assailant to be flung towards the alleyway wall.

Smack. The sweet sound of bone hitting brick.

The small splattering of streetlight allows me to estimate the height of my assailant as the faceless man tries to shake off the shock of the impact.

I quickly employ a palm heel strike to the solar plexus, cutting his ability to rush, followed by an elbow strike to the throat and a front knee strike to the groin.

A hellish "GRIMM!" explodes from his voice before he coughs up blood on his way to the ground.

Wait. I know that voice.

Sometimes I wish I had Monroe's sense of smell.

Grabbing my flashlight out of my leather pocket, the source of light reveals spiking blond hair bobbing up and down as the man struggles to get up. A normal human would have passed out from the combination of strikes hitting those exact pressure points with maximum force.

However this wasn't a human.

"Barry?" I took this moment to crutch ribs that in half an hour were going to be a lovely purple.

The young man quickly flashed his bear face as I called his name.

For the sake of my head, I quickly grabbed my second service weapon strapped to my ankle and trained it on the young man slowly standing up.

"How are you even here?"

His dead stared burrowed into me as his hands fought to rub the competing pain from his throat and groin.

"It's all gone..." Barry said, his voice horse, hard to hear.

Two months after the Roh-Hatz incident, I found out Mrs. Rabe committed suicide. It was hard to honour one's ancestors from the confines of a wheelchair. The few times I saw Frank Rabe in town the man looked like a ghost.

The young man clutch at his chest. I remembered his tribal bear tattoo.

"Your ancestors…" I said.

The young man began to snort at the comment.

"I doubt I have any left after they observe this fight and aren't disgusted by the fact Dad's use of money to get me out of jail."

Moments like this make me sick.

With enough money and pressure, certain cases dealing with "upstanding" citizens could be thrown out of court. The victims handsomely paid to forget the transgressions against their dignity. Victims hip deep in home invasion allegations.

"Good to know there's a reason I get out of bed in the morning" I said sarcastically.

"Lets just finish this" he whispered, bowing his head in front of me. Offering.

Oh fuck. I really need to improve my relationship with my bed. Maybe buy it those Egyptian cotton sheets Monroe raves over.

"Get up Barry." He doesn't move.

I put away my service weapon. "Get up Barry!" I yell, he bites his lip in painful meditation.

"GET UP! I yell again. Surprise how angry the sight of his defeat makes me.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed. I grab his collar and force him to stand up.

Lost brown eyes of an intelligent yet messed up young man answered me.

Was this how Monroe looked all those years ago when he lived life closer to the edge?

Sometimes I can catch the pain of his memories hiding during our rare midnight conversations.

How did he come back from the edge?

"You're an idiot!, do you know how many people have almost died or misguidedly ruin themselves all in the pursuit to make you a man! And now you tracked me down to throw it all away?"I said tersely, demanding to shake something in those shiftless eyes.

"Wake up, cause am only going to say this once. Being a grown up isn't about how many lives you take or attacking a man behind his back !"

Barry's lips begin to tremble.

I let go of his collar. I run a hand through my hair, exhausted and needing a beer.

"Look, many people are going to tell you who you should be and what you should do. Most guys with your criminal history would never get the second chance your father just bought you. Die now and you'll be another over privileged punk with no future opportunity to honour your ancestors."

Barry sat down once, leaning his back against the wall as I went to retrieve my other service weapon.

A part of me felt like hugging the young man, but haunted look of his eyes, hugging his legs for warmth told to me to keep my distance.

"Barry?" The young man turn his head "I…um, if you ever need to talk…" I hand him my card.

"call me, anytime, even if all you want to do is bitch." He cradle the card softly.

If Barry was 13 and more emotionally isolated…and had grey eyes and black hair...he could be...

I shake my head.

"I know what it is like to lose a mother…"

Barry squeezed my hand before running off into the darkness.

I finish my examination of the alleyway, finding no evidence of business transactions for Vice. Called it in to a friend and went home. The beer young when Morpheus made his entrance. A Monroe world simmering in moonlight.

One week later…

Homicide and several cranky phone messages from Monroe about miss dinner invitations clouded my mind, when Barry showed up at my desk one week later. Some Grimm force has a vendetta against me and sleep.

"Nick, you never told me you had a fan club?" Wu said evilly.

"What?" I said as I tried to read Barry's sheepish features.

"Seems like Barry here, it is Barry right" Wu asked but doesn't bother to wait for an answer before he continues to speak "almost wrestle Tony, when he refused to bring him over."

"Why didn't you just call?"

"I lost your card…" he mumbled, obviously uncomfortable at the precinct. Most of the cops in today met Barry when he got arrested.

Wu disappeared and I direct Barry to one of our precinct's interrogation rooms.

"Feels like home" Barry jokes lamely.

I smirk, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Whack

Ok that was not familiar. My gun touches Barry's throat before his arm can sweep me into the corner.

"Barry are you-"

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" Barry exclaims as his eyes go round and shiny.

How?

Wait.

What?

"Is this a Grimm thing or training? You're ridiculous fast?" Barry gushed.

Maybe Monroe's constant rant that my caffeine addiction will lead to hallucinations is coming true?

The weirdness of the situation tempts me to shoot him… I lower my gun and put it away.

"You came all this way to test my reflexes"?

Barry's excitement melted away as he began to look at the floor again. He took a deep breath, rolled his broad shoulders.

"I've been thinking about what you said" he grimance "since the roh-hatz, my life has been…insane." He gulped."I always just assumed I would honour my ancestors, be a strong Jagerbar and follow my father into law. Never really considered other possibilities…"

His sidekick is blocked and sweep aside with my forearm and a step away from my previous space.

"I thought learning the martial arts you used to kicked my ass might be a good place to start, would you teach me?" he asked eagerly.

He wanted me to teach him martial arts?

"I don't know Barry, I'm not a teacher. I could probably ask our department trainer for a -"

"NO! I want you!" Barry exclaimed loudly "I want someone who can understand me, my rage and make it useful."

A red light of danger rang off in my head as he mutters those words. Jagerbar and Krav Maga instruction are two elements that should never be put together.

"The last thing you NEED is to learn is a hard martial arts, like Krav Maga that teaches you to counter force with force in the most brutal and time efficient manner as possible. If IF I was crazy enough to consider your proposal, I would suggest a soft style. You need to to learn more control, to redirect force and moment-"

"Oh my G-d, you're going to teach me?"

Oh no.

"Barry, I'm not a master, I work long and random hours, I-"

"No worries Nick, whenever you're available." With the speed of a ninja Barry thrust a small piece of paper with his cell number on it into my shock open hand. "Here, there's a gym down the street, which lets people rent out private rooms, oh and Wu gave me one of your cards."

He give me a crippling bear hug later and runs out of the door as my mouth drops to the floor. What just happen?

"So this is what it must be like to be Monroe.''


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the world of Grimm or its characters. 

\------------------------------------------------

"You're still trying to strike me, when the objective is to throw me." I caution Barry.

"I don't get this! What is the point of throwing your opponent, if they can get back up?" Barry exclaim weary.

Six weeks, many phone calls and constant ribbing from the boys about my "fan", found me practicing at the gym with Barry at midnight for our seventh session. After our first session, I had to start wearing wolfbane because Monroe freaked out and thought I was tracking Jagerbars without him. I don't think he believed me when I said wolfbane must be the main ingredient in my new deodorant.

The new distance I put between us felt, weird, almost alien but necessary. I rather die than to let my life put Monroe's new pack in jeopardy.

"Remember, the secret of aikido is to cultivate a spirit of loving protection for all things. The purpose of Aikido is to reduce harm to your opponent and yourself. So I want you to use my momentum against me, to connect our ki and throw me to the ground. Once you learn this technique it will be easier for you to understand how to control yourself around others and to use your strength for a purpose."

Barry rolls his eyes. "Yes Obi-wan, but what is the point of it all" he says sarcastically. I have never felt so bad for all the crap I put Aunt Marie through during my teenage years. I wonder how many times Aunt Marie had to hold herself back from flipping me over her shoulder?

"What do you mean, what is the point of it all, I'm teaching you what it means to be a warrior?"

"Really" He says star struck and humming the theme of Game of Thrones.

Give me strength. I rub my eyes and sigh.

It's been proven; I make a horrible mentor.

I gesture to Barry to sit down on the mat with me.

"Look I love video games and fantasy shows and movies about warriors and ancient times too. But when I say the word 'warrior', I'm not talking about Knight, horses and swords. Do you know the English definition for warrior?" I asked him.

He shakes his head.

"It means "someone willing to engage in battle"

"You don't say?" He says in mock awe "I thought it was someone who sold gingersnaps"

I punch his shoulder softly and continue. Despite the smart mouth I know he is listening.

"You asked me to teach you martial arts and that's what I am trying to do but the thing you have to understand is this, a warrior isn't define by the act of engaging in battles, they are define by why they would do such a stupid thing. I can teach you how to use pressure points and how to throw but if you want to take something away from all this, something profound and awe inspiring. I need you to start figuring out the purpose of our weekly meetings and to open yourself to different philosophies."

I point at his head. "You need to let this grow a little" Barry bit his lower lip.

"So why do you work in law enforcement?" Barry asked.

Quietly I can hear my fourteen-year-old self speak, after the body of the strange little girl from the park was discovered from the middle of the lake that summer. Hollows where brown eyes should have been.

"To protect the innocent," he whispers to my older self.

"To protect the innocent." I say softly to the young man. "Being a cop allows me to act on my desire to help those in need." I blush. "Sounds cheesy huh?" I blush again.

"Totally" he rolls his eyes. "But deep" he punches my shoulder. "And totally Grimm"

I laugh and cringe at his pun. We almost hug when a shiver runs through the both of us. Barry and I have made a strong effort to keep our relationship strictly mentor/protégé. Never eating together or grabbing drinks after the gym. We both jumped up after that, feeling slightly awkward.

"Ok Barry, let's refocus. When I rush you, I want you as the nage, to put one hand on my elbow and the other one on my wrist, putting pressure on the ulnar nerve on my wrist and throw me to the ground. I will use ukemi as I fall." I said as we both fall back into kata stances.

"Begin"

I found myself grinning as I felt his hands connect with my elbow and wrist and my body flows like a river as I fall towards-

Holly.

Holly?

Wolfed out and looking feral.

"Nick!" she cried cuddling my head in her lap. Her crimson eyes burning with concern and dread. I turn to look over her arm, to see a very wolfed out and a very angry Monroe throwing Barry half way across the room.

Damn.

I scramble away from Holly's grip.

"MONROE! NO!" I yell because I am too slow to match his speed as he races over to strike Barry again. Barry 's unconscious.

"STOP! MONROE STOP!" I plead again.

A shiver ran through me as he turns his head.

His entire body fierce and menacing. His dark brown sweater vest barely able to hide the lean taut muscles that constitutes his frame. A maelstrom swirling around his head. This is the Monroe from the half told stories. The one he hated people to see.

I can barely feel my legs move, as I walk up to him. He stands between Barry and me.

"Please" I whisper. "He didn't hurt me"

Monroe's hands start scanning me, his breathing hard in my ear. His claws hot lava as they hover over my flesh. The touches make me ache and wish we could be lovers.

If it wasn't for the surreal aspect of the situation I might have relish the attention for longer. I push him away gently.

"Monroe, I was just teaching Barry some Aikido."

"Barry? Aikido?" Monroe mutters as the words start to sink in. Soulful brown eyes searching my soul.

"He wasn't attacking you?" He said.

"No, why would you even think that, this is a gym" I responded.

"That's what I kept saying! You and Holly should have listened." I turn to see Roddy calmly walk up to us with an agitated Holly.

"Hey Roddy" I said. The slender young man smirked with a raise eyebrow.

"Hey Nick, how's it been?"

I was just about to respond when a large semi furry palm clocks me across the jaw. Never turn your back on a pissed off and fuming Blutbad.

"You narrow sighted, pig headed insensitive idiot! You have been dodging my calls for weeks, barely come over for dinner, blocking your scent with wolfbane and leaving me alone with hormonal teenagers! Holly thought she saw a Jagerbar follow you to the local gym. So excuse me, for mistaking practice, for the real thing!" He exclaim.

I felt like shit as the waves of worry and frustration wash over from him and the kids.

"This whole situation could have been avoided if you told me what you were doing in the first place!"

Strong arms begin shaking me. Holly and Roddy flatting their ears to their head.

"Do you know how worried I've been!" Monroe shouted. As he hugs me close to his chest. "You could have at least told me you wanted to adopt another kid"

My hands curl around his shoulder, as I inhale his woodland scent.

The sweat of his skin dripping with promise of tantalizing sin.

Wait a minute.

Adopt.

Kid.

I look over to see a smirking Roddy help a barely stable Barry. Barry's left hand rubbing the side of his head. A slightly tense Holly gently grabs my fingers and say

"What's his name?" She whispers.

No. This isn't what it looks like.

He isn't family. I didn't disappear to have another kid.

I just teach him some lessons.

Monroe lets go of me and offers late night cheesecake as an apology.

Holly holds my hand tightly; her touch soothing the Grimm within.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the wonderful Grimm world or its characters. I merely created this work to be enjoyed by its fans.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The candles are not burning properly and I think my blue serving plate is missing. Why would it be missing? Did I lend it out, that's unusual?

Wait a minute! I used it to serve my banana zucchini bread at the charity bake off three weeks ago. Mrs. Beckman probably still has it.

Should I go get that from her, NO! WAIT!

It's 2 o'clock in the morning, I'll be lucky if she doesn't take out her two-barrel shotgun and use me for target practice.

I run around my kitchen preparing the second round of blueberry cheesecake. The smell of it has Roddy and Barry panting outside of my kitchen door. Blueberry cheesecake is the perfect food for a Jagerbar and a Reinigen eating together.

The sounds of wrestling interrupts my thoughts.

Maybe not.

Then I hear Nick threatening to give both their pieces to Holly and the heathens quietly return to the couch. I guess wesen cheesecake nights will never resemble the Golden Girls nightly gab sessions. Too bad, cause I would make an awesome Sophia. I -

I run my hands over my face. I have been in here for ten minutes. Agh.

It doesn't take that long to get cheesecake. I should go back in there but my feet won't let me.

Ever since we came home from the gym it has been hard to look at the man while he explained how He and Barry knew each other. Barry looked at the wall, while Nick described the "ill conceived ceremony". Roddy and I looked at each other and knew Barry's intentions were probably a bit more dubious than Nick was letting on. I also knew Nick excluded any details that could cause Barry pain in new company.

However, considering Roddy's "ill conceive transgressions" and my "way-ward youth", it was hard to get sanctimonious at the blushing blond cub.

When I asked Nick how he became responsible for Barry's rehab, the cub almost raced to the front door, as if he was scared I would continue the night's previous activities. I almost pressed the question but the roundness of Nick's grey eyes and his move to steady Barry's arm to the table told me I should let it go.

Holly was enjoying Nick's presence and prevented him from eating his own dessert by curling up with him on the couch. The teenager purring so loudly with happiness, I wonder if she was part Lowen. God knows she had the mane.

Their cuteness almost wiped out my memory of her for the last six weeks, sitting by the window after dinner, waiting for Nick.

Her depressed demeanor did nothing to enamour her Mother with her visits over here.

Thank God, Roddy convinced her, that Holly was depressed because he whipped her ass in another first person shooter.

Six weeks. Six long, frustrating, nerve wrecking weeks.

For the first week and a half, it was a bit lonely but not unusual, Nick's job did take up a lot of his time but normally he would follow a busy work week with lots of texts messages throughout the day and constant visits later on, when work got lighter.

Coming over for dinner, passing out on the couch. Playing video games with Roddy and singing with Holly when the speech pathologist suggested it as vocal therapy.

Nick sounded like a slightly tone deaf Elvis but Holly didn't seem to mind. The man certainly had the hips, at least for young Elvis.

I shake my head before getting lost in THAT landmine.

When Nick's text messages become less frequent and his visits deteriorate by the third week, things around the home became more unbearable for all involved.

Roddy developed a taste for Wagner to the terror of my sensitive eardrums and temper.

Banning Wagner from the house altogether was not my greatest hour.

Nick still came by during the day but the discussion was all professional and functional about wesen crime and ended with a small inquiry about our well being before he ran out the door.

A little sad. Or so I made myself imagine…

Possibly…

It almost felt like he was a stranger, like Frodo's reaction to the shire after his great adventure.

Roddy actually came up with the theory that Nick got replace with an alien. I laughed at the suggestion till I determined his scent was authentic and earthly.

I silently jumped for joy when my nasal investigation rejected my fear that Nick's absence was due to a new lover. The wolf in me denied our mate could even look at another.

But the human in me knew better.

I had no idea if he was Bi and human courtship worked differently than the orderly version of my people.

Fluid, less permanent and not nearly as possessive.

My past relationships with other women died quickly, when my wolf denied their suitability to be our mate. Without the potential of a mate bound, he grew restless in their company.

Eight months ago, I drank myself blind when I realize the wolf saw Nick as his mate and would never accept another. I felt like I joined a Monastery order.

I momentarily hated Nick when I realize no one else in my life would ever warm my bed or fill my heart with romantic longing and desire.

After two nights of heavy surreal running and an unintentional trip to Vancouver, I washed myself in a ravine and came home. Thankfully, the kids were not permanent fixtures in my home at the time.

Heaven's preserve me if Holly mate bonds with a normal human.

I told Nick I was needed on a clockmaker emergency. He looked concerned but didn't press further.

I was content to be his friend, enjoying our dinners and delighted when the kids started to come over.

Everything seemed to work until the coin incident with Farley and the break-up.

Afterward the sweet, lack of self preservation skills demeanor of my baby Grimm was masked by a more quiet and haunted looking man.

I had a nightmare that his Grimm self had overtaken him and the man who valued wesen and human life equally, was becoming more like his ancestors. I woke up rubbing my throat.

All these thoughts and concerns kept me from invading the police headquarters and confronting Nick about his weird behaviour when Holly ran to my house and told Roddy and me about seeing Nick enter a gym and the Jagerbar at his rear.

I have a feeling Holly, lovely impatient Holly decided to stalk the scent of Nick's car, since his deodorant "supposedly" contain wolfbane as a main ingredient.

That broke all my reservations.

Nick's response when I gathered him in my arms in the gym gave me hope we had a future.

The sweet smell of Nick, peppermint, leather and Grimm.

The feel of Nick's fingers in my hair.

His head pillowed to my chest.

His heat and his exacerbated heart rate.

Perfectly in tune with my own.

My wolf almost bit him right there when we came to realize that Nick smelled our skin and could smell his growing arousal within the air.

On some level Nick was interested! My mind screamed.

Rationalization made me her bitch for a second.

Nick was just busy helping another wesen with their troubles!

He knew wesen predators did not normally hang out and lived with each other.

Of course he was just nervous, nervous to ask me to admit to Barry into our family-

Then rationalization's bitch slap made a hardy introduction.

Tension between Nick and I filled the room, since we came home from the gym.

It was so aggravating, I excused myself to get more cheesecake only to have several of my prized pieces of china meet their tragic end in my sink, under the sound of thrashing water and shouts to living room as "damn slippery" to halt curious investigations.

Thank god my mother hated my meatless kitchen and would never find out what happened to her "priceless" presents.

"Could I have really misunderstood all those signs earlier" I whispered to myself.

"Probably not".

I turned around to see a really sleepy and red face Nick, standing by the table.

"I-umm was just going to-" I started.

"Don't worry, Holly already ran home, Barry passed out on the couch and Roddy's on the floor clutching the ps3 controller. I turned off the TV to not disturb their violence induce slumber."

"Wait, you guys started to play video games? I was just about to bring seco-"

"Monroe you have been in here for OVER an hour!"

"An hour?"

No. That can't be possible it was just ten minutes, Nick must have hit his head cause—

"Oh my" I whisper.

"Yeah, the kids were torn between coming in here and being disturbed by the sounds of "damn slippery dishes" that seem to hit the bottom of the sink consistently. With an intense amount of force…" Nick sheepishly ran his hands through his silky hair.

"Holly eventually con Barry into taking Roddy on in a round of Call of Duty."

"Barry does realize that Roddy's violin training and prodigy level talent, probably means that Roddy has the best eye-hand coordination amongst all of us?" I babbled.

"I don't think he caught her gleefully smile, as he asserted that no rat could take a bear..." Nick smirked despite his obvious awareness of the awkwardness between us.

"At least Holly can have company on her island of misery."

Nick smirk disappeared as he discovered the beautiful pattern of my few remaining pieces of fine china with his fingers.

Oh god, I have never felt this awkward and for a giant clockmaker who lived on a fairly quiet street where people raise their eyebrows at the mention of "that guy" whenever friends or family asked questions, looking for my residence, that was saying something.

The wolf in me demanded action and the human was trying to find the words, when my two favourite hands touched both of my shoulders, guiding me to put the cheesecake down.

Luminous grey eyes burrow deeply, when Nick, my conflict baby Grimm said:

"We should talk, you deserve an explanation."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NBC's Grimm or its lovely character. I also do not own Bon Jovi's song Till We Aint Strangers Anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It might be hard to be lovers…It's harder to be friends."_

If anyone asked me if I was a Bon Jovi fan I might forget my wieder oath and rip limbs. However one of their songs abducted my mind when Roddy left his ipod playing on the table. Damn messy kid.

I kept it...

Hidden

Safe,

And under my bed…It was expensive replacing his baby but I couldn't let go of my balm.

No, we've never been lovers. Not physically the wolf responds.

"Monroe" Nick whispers, making my kitchen smaller.

Steel grey eyes cut bone, hijacking the warmth in my chest. A heat grows between us.

"Can we step outside?" he asks.

I'm a Blutbad damn it! I shouldn't be scared of…"Outside, why do you want to go outside-"

Barry's snore rips through the kitchen.

We walk outside.

The second quarter moon bathes my garden in tranquil light. My nose smells

Leather,

Peppermint and

Nick.

Nick steady confidence in the kitchen has transformed into a fidgety man with hands buried deep in black silky locks. Nick takes a large breath.

"I..um…I'm sorry." He says simply and looks at the ground.

I also jump him.

"You been semi absent for six weeks with no explanation and all you can say is you're sorry?"

"-NO! I couldn- and I didn't think you guys would be so worr-" He mumbled biting his lower lip.

"You didn't think we would be worried about you?" I try to pause but my granddaddy's temper has other plans.

"Are you kidding me? Worried about you, why would I be worried about you? Who worries about a cop, a Grimm who throws you down on your stairwell when you first meet? Who has no concept of personal space or privacy? Whose idea of social calls is 2 o'clock in the morning? Who tries to reasons with predators before shooting and who-" I'm rambling, I should let him finish but my mouth is heavy with six weeks of frustration.

"I didn't want-" Nick cuts me off as he steps closer to me, his hand wrangling in front of himself, as if they are carrying on the conversation.

"What? To bring Barry over?" I ask, seriously biting back the confusion that is peppering my reason and conversation. I need to breathe."Nick" I said softly "Blutbad and Jagerbars don't normally hang out but after a year of friendship you should know"The word friend rolls off like lead from my tongue."You and I do not do conventional! Plus he seems likable, messed up but who isn't this fami-"

His breath perfumes my ear and his eyes rake over my face. His lips conquer my mine with a savage gentleness. Ripe pressure pushing the limits of my nervous system. Exquisite. The perfect kiss.

"Family" Nick finishes. His finger swimming down my back, conquering each inch of flesh. My wolf ruffle and arching to commit some activity involving, speed, forest and ferocious coupling. However, the man knew there was more to the kiss, than Nick was letting on. He groan in a tone torn between anguish and desire. "I stayed away to protect your pack…"

Ghostly grey eyes frame with tears. Foolish, idiot Grimm. My ideal mate. "Nick, I'm st-"

"I love you". He gives easily like it was a truth known throughout the land.

I always thought the concept of time standing still was silly but then I never been told "I love you" by Nick Burkhardt.

He places his hands on my chest as he continues to talk. My heart dances at his touch. He puts a hand over my mouth.

"Monroe you are the most selfless, loyal and hilarious person I have ever met. You offer beer to a Grimm who wanted to arrest you, you protected my aunt, and you keep your home open to me despite the chaos my life has brought you." I can feel him shiver.

"Nick, I told you, I'm not a status quo kind of guy." And I never will be, if it allows me to keep you.

The corner of Nick's lips quiver in memory. " Monroe, every sign you encountered in the gym tonight was real. I need you but the kids need you more... " He chokes and gently strokes my chin.

"Their OUR kids, Nick." I respond roughly. He turns away for a second, a cloak consumes him and I sense the make believe that has dominated his thoughts.

"Roddy is more confidant since you started practicing together. Your jokes have help heal years of torment and viciousness" Nick tells me.

Nick, your threats to expose the questionable teaching practices at the Von Hamelin Music Institute got Roddy's suspension rescinded and his scholarship reinstated. I tried to mumble. Confuse that he is writing himself out of our picture.

"Remember that day when Holly started to speak in whole sentences?"

I did. It was a basketball match between Holly and Roddy. He "accidently" tripped her and she proceeded to call him every name in the book of profanity she learned from night weary officer Burkhardt. Roddy was so impressed with her colourful vocabulary he took her out for dinner.

Roddy is a loving older brother.

"She spent the entire car ride home telling me how much she loved you, her Blutbad mentor." Nick recalled softly. The power of the memory weakening his grip and I peel his fingers away.

"And she has spent the last six weeks struggling to read those Wonder Woman comics you bought her and every time Diana talks to Superman, she whispers Nick" I told him.

Nick blushes "It's the hair-" This time it was my turn to cover his mouth.

"Nick, they love you"

"I love them"

"And don't let the karate kid fool you."

"They don't need a Grimm." He says regrettably.

"Nick"

_"Baby, pull down the covers_   
_It's time you let me in"_

My wolf begins howling as it senses Nick retreat. My arms clutch him before his feet can move away.

The problem with Superman my uncle once told me was the fact that most mortals could not look passed his power. They see the smile and not the man. A man responsible for a dying legacy of a haunted world.

Powers his only memento of parents ill remembered.

"Mon—"

My lips crush him as I lift him to my chest, one hand buried in his raven mane, the other hand controlling his kicking legs. His lips drips of sweetness and my wolf push against his Grimm, demanding to be obeyed. Once again I learn, time can stand still, as we are lost in the whirlwind.

"I am not letting you down or go, until you let me in," I moan. For a moment he doesn't move, tears crowd grey eyes as he ask me to sit him down on the porch, steadily my monster hunter opens. He tells me about a father who loved fishing, a mother who taught him art and their murder.

I never stop hugging him, as he shifts and shakes, the fear his life will hurt us, drips away. He rests his head on my shoulder when he stops talking.

"So now you understand why I need to go?" he says meekly, his confession clearly taken a toll.

"Totally, so where do you think we should go?"

"We…Monroe what are you-"

I stroke his arm "No. no . I get it. You're cursed and you don't want it to affect the kids and me. I get it" I rub my cheeks in his hair.

"By that logic, we need to protect them from me as well."

"Monroe you're not like that anymore and your family-"

"Is worse. I might not have your legacy, but I do have a nature, a history…"

Unwashable sins.

He tries to protest but I silence him with another kiss.

"You've killed to protect the innocent; I've kill because it was Saturday."

Tortured grey eyes become clearer, my words are getting through.

"Nick, I know you want to believe that Holly, Roddy and Barry need a chance to be innocent and free."

However...

"They were damned the moment you save them. Their existence does not comply with the status quo of many people. And my continued breathing forsakes the oath of your ancestors." Redemption and second chances are not concepts they consider.

Suddenly understanding enters his eyes.

"Grimms don't save creatures."

"The Verrat, Reapers, other Grimms will look at them, look at us…"

"As abominations" Nick replied softly.

I take his hand and place it around my throat, my red eyes brimming with passion. I know he has read the Blutbad manual, cover to cover.

Mated Blutbad do not handle the loss of mates easily, most dissolve into a world of insanity and need a Grimm to end their misery. These Blutbaden seek death happily.

Horror enters his eyes as he makes the connection. He scramble on my lap and I maintain my composure.

"I never should have kissed you. I didn't think it would happen this quickly. I just wanted to be honest," he said in a guilty tone. Unable to look at me.

"Nick, it happened before I really knew you." I revealed, not wishing to add another burden on his shoulders.

"So basically, I'm an idiot for trying to avoid what is unavoidable?" His voice bittersweet and mellow.

"A noble idiot." I offer my perfect mate.

Willing to chew his leg off than harm his own family.

A slight pain pierces my body as Nick's teeth capture the valley at the base of my throat. Breaking the skin barrier, he drinks the small drops of me like a vampire, delirious and moaning my name.

He has read the Blutbad manual cover to cover.

He then exposes his pale white throat under my nose fresh, delicate yet firm.

Trusting.

His blood flows like a small river as I mark him as my lover. His taste rewiring my DNA.

_"Tell me who you think you see_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_Lets put our two hearts back together_   
_And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor_   
_Make love with me baby_   
_Till we ain't strangers anymore"_

I scoop up my not yet lover and I carry him upstairs. His heat seductive, he quietly moans my name.

"Just so you know, there is no way in hell, I am Lois Lane" I whisper to him as he kisses my chest.

"Uh—What? He breaks the moment.

I laugh as I pull him closer.

I love peppermint.

*Please stay tune for more in this family saga!

**"Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore"**   
**Bon Jovi (feat. LeAnn Rimes)**

_It might be hard to be lovers_   
_But it's harder to be friends_   
_Baby, pull down the covers_   
_It's time you let me in_   
_Maybe light a couple candles_   
_I'll just go ahead and lock the door_   
_If you just talk to me baby_   
_Till we ain't strangers anymore_

_Lay your head on my pillow_   
_I sit beside you on the bed_   
_Don't you think its time we say_   
_Some things we haven't said_   
_It ain't too late to get back to that place_   
_Back to where, we thought it was before_   
_Why don't you look at me_   
_Till we ain't strangers anymore_

_Sometimes it's hard to love me_   
_Sometimes it's hard to love you too_   
_I know it's hard believing_   
_That love can pull us through_   
_It would be so easy_   
_To live your life_

_With one foot out the door_   
_Just hold me baby_   
_Till we ain't strangers anymore_

_[Solo]_

_It's hard to find forgiveness_   
_When we just turn out the light_   
_It's hard to say you're sorry_   
_When you can't tell wrong from right_   
_It would be so easy_   
_To spend your whole damn life_   
_Just keeping score_   
_So let's get down to it baby_   
_There ain't no need to lie_

_Tell me who you think you see_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_Lets put our two hearts back together_   
_And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor_   
_Make love with me baby_   
_Till we ain't strangers anymore_

_We're not strangers anymore_   
_We're not strangers_   
_We're not strangers anymore_


	6. Special Note

Special note to all my A Grimm Family and a Blutbad Bond readers: 

I am still working on my beloved fic! I have a notebook filled with notes but I am currently struggling with chapter 6! My muse and I are struggling to get Roddy POV just right for the story. In an unexpected turn of events I have discovered that it is easier for me to write in Holly and Barry's voice than Roddy. I hope to have chapter six out as soon as possible. Many apologies. Many many apologies. 

However if you are dying for more Grimm fic, I often try to get over writer’s block by taking a break and writing something else. I have written a small one shot titled “The Wedding Rehearsal”. Please give it a try! Once again I am sorry about how long it has taken me to write chapter six!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own NBC’s grimm or its characters. This work of fiction merely borrows the world and its characters for the enjoyment of its fans.

 

**Special Note: Sorry for the long delay. I know I probably have lost some fans over it. Unfortunately I had a bad case of writers block that hindered the development, which got worse over the past couple of months after my boyfriend ended up in the hospital and my father’s death. I plan to keep writing this saga and hope my fans are patient with me. I love you all. Please review this short chapter. More is on the way.**

 

I’m going to die.

Locked away in a dusty attic, overwhelm by clocks, cameras and unknowable objects. My corpse will be found in some truck, twisted and black from decades of dust. You would think a Reinigen would be great at stakeouts, but the lack of movement, makes my feet ache. 

 How do Nick and Hank do this for hours on end?

 

di-di-dah-dit  di-dit   di-di-di-dah  dit 

 

My ears peak up at Barry’s distinctive style of morse code. Hammer against a wooden fence.  Monroe took away our cells, to help us stay on task.

 

dah-di-di-dit  dah-di-dah-dah 

 

_By_

di-di-dah-dit  di-dit   di-di-di-dah  dit 

 

_Five_

 

_Five by Five_

I race down the stairs and open the door, once outside, Barry motions to the driveway, the suspect has cleared the scene, we grin at each other.

 Rmmmmmmmmm

 “Move  it, slackers!” Holly calls from the passenger seat of Nick’s car.

We really watch way too much MTV.

 Nick looks over his shoulder, “Did the target pick up the package?”

 “The house nearly collapsed when he got the text.” Barry replied

“Excellent, Let me show you the best way to say goodbye to summer break.” Nick says as the two young men jump into his jeep.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Monroe is an excellent cook

I feel less sluggish in the morning, can move a lot quicker and my skin literally glows in the evening.

 No one eats better than we do…

 

Nobody and that’s why my body fiends for junk food.

Unnatural looking monstrosities like cheetos, the ambrosia that is bacon and the holiest of unholies, Twinkies.

 

Nick’s kitchen table was literally covered with everything a person could want after living organic and meat-free for months on end…Bags of oily potato chips, mass-produce Twinkies and cans of coke surrounding huge plates of ribs, bacon and steaks to bedazzle the eyes.

 

“I love you, Nick”.

 

Holly and Barry acknowledge their love through mouthfuls of food.

 “If you guys really love me, you’ll make sure to wash up before Monroe returns”, the raven hair man replies as he removes the meat lover’s pizza from the oven.

 “I have plans for my hundredth birthday party.” 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Four hours later_

_We really meant to finish the fest in two hours, wash up and finish the chores around the house before Monroe got back from Eugene. We really did. However occam’s razor can never leave a good plan to happen alone. We forgot to forsee the itis, that comforting state of reality when bloated bellies cause greedy mavericks to fall asleep._

 

It’s not easy being the only rodent in a family of predators but my rat like sensitivity to possible threat from creatures ten times my size/strength causes me to wake up before everyone else to the sound of a car door shutting.

 

Oh crap.

 

Oh crap . Oh crap…

 

A scattering of rib bones announces Holly’s reintroduction to the waking world.

Her movement causes Barry to lifts his head out of his pie pan pillow and Nick from his pork rinds blanket.

 Unfortunately none of us moved quickly enough before Monroe opened the door.

 

“Nick have you seen the kids? I just got back from Eugene and my kitchen looks li---

 Barry, Holly and I have watch enough Zombie movies this summer to know one thing, the virgins always survive.

 

“It was Nick’s idea.” We all yelled in unison before we _bravely_ duck Monroe’s red wrath by running out the back door.

 

“Those br--, Um I know it looks bad but the kids and I thought---“

“Do you know how much time and effort I have put into making tonight’s dinner and you---“

 The door slams before I could catch the rest of the conversation.

 

The three of us didn’t stop running till we were four blocks away from the apartment.

 

“Nick” Holly said sheepishly as we stopped.

 “Don’t worry Holly as soon as he takes his shirt off Monroe will forgive and forget.” I told her. _I hope._

 “Easy for you to say, I have to practice with Nick tomorrow.” Barry says as he rubs his brow, the oncoming revenge already anticipated on his face.

 “Monroe is probably going to make spinach for a month” I said recalling his unholy love for the vegetable. 

 “The horror” Holly whispers. Yeah, we watch way too many horror movies.

 

“Want to go bowling?” Barry offers, obviously aware we can’t go home for a couple of hours.

 “Only if you’re paying rich boy.” I smirk.

 “Deal”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters from the NBC show Grimm. I merely use them for entertainment purposes.

Plastic.

“Holly.”

 Sweat.

 “HOLLY”

 Crowded.

 “Good luck Holly!” Momma cheers.

I stuff my rabbit’s foot into my short’s pocket as I focus my eyes on the field, filled with the sickening perfumed bodies of 30 girls trying out for the _Portland Rose_ soccer team.

 

“I can do this.” I whisper in my head. Just me and a herd of sheep...

 This is a bad. Why am I here? Roddy and Barry don’t have to play soccer. I …

 

My hand starts to rub my throat as the azure sky begins to choke me and the smell of cut grass overwhelms.I look over my shoulder into mom’s dark blue eyes of happiness. I follow the coach’s warm-up instructions as I remember the conversation from last night.

* * *

  _“Holly please” she cried as she picked me up from Monroe’s house._

_“Both your psychiatrist and I support your decision to continue home schooling…but you also agreed to take part in limited social activities.”_

_“I’m social!”_

_“Hanging out with Roddy and his uncle isn’t being social, it’s avoidance. Playing video games and watching Roddy prepare for his Julliard audition isn’t going to help you adapt or ----_

_“I don’t just hang out with Roddy! Ther—“ I stop myself before saying Barry’s name._

_Barry my running partner, my friend, the one who introduce me to action movies._

_Mom doesn’t like Barry very much. She almost threw me in the car the one time he said hi to me at the food store. She says his face was in the newspapers a while ago and that he was a bad man. After that, Nick, Monroe and I decided it was a good idea to not mention Barry around her. He laughs about it but every time he runs into Monroe’s attic when she comes over, the pit of my stomach boils._

_“I don’t understand why I have to join a club and take an art class at the high school.” I retorted.  
_

_“You love soccer and as nice as Roddy and Monroe are…”  
_

_“I USED to like soccer”_

_Her statement recalled an old memory of fresh fields and pink shorts, the warm summer before the woods swallowed me whole. Back when I had girlfriends and owned dresses. Before the wolf surfaced and the moon pulled at my blood, before the feel of a room full of people made me think of lunch. Mom thinks my fear of crowds is mostly due to my life in the woods. She does not know nor understand the wolf._

_The wolf does not like the overcrowded world of the city._

_It’s too noisy, silly and full of bad lunchmeat._

_“Please Holly, just give it another try, this is good for you. Plus it is something we can do together.” She said sadly, her eyes looking straight ahead. I stopped talking and placed my left hand on her thigh. I understand conversation of the body. She fears losing me, again._

_“I’ll give it a try” I muttered.  
_

“Breathe, just Breathe” I tell myself as I recall Monroe’s Pilates training. “I can do this, I can”,

Blam! My face screams.

“Wake up Mowgli! Some of us want to play!” yells a voice from the herd of sheep. Weak, pamper sheep. Who were so nice to introduce my face to the ball.

 

For an hour my world glows red.

* * *

“Clark, CLARK!!!” coach voice yells, as my shoulder connects with Lin’s rib cage. The wind dancing with me as I charge the field, my enemies passed out and crippled.  The bloods rushes and I howl, sweat flying off me as the field opens and I’m alone to run, to dominate and to have fun.

 The only thing in my way is the red wall at the end of the field. The spider in the net. She has blocked and prevented every volley today. Her smirk burning my soul as my face recalls her gentle “wake up” call.

 “Control Holly control.” I can hear Monroe scream in my head. For the passed hour, I have tried a variety of volleys and jumps, but all my attempts to score have been blocked. “Think small” I remember Roddy telling me one day after he spilled a storm of marbles under Barry feet during a basketball game, “and dirty”.

 Our coach forbade us from using the bicycle kick maneuver during tryouts, insistent that we didn’t have the experience or the training yet to perfect it, however…

 I race towards the goal line guiding my body to partake the flip motion, as Sally quickly switches her game to catch high, when with wolf like speed I ground myself and kick tight and low directly into the net, clipping the right ankle of my smug tormentor.

 The wolf laughs and the spider screams.

* * *

_Meeting after try-outs_

 “I think it is safe to say that Sally will be our first string goalie,” several girls breathe a sigh of relief. “Clark, you have the ability to be the best box to box midfielder I’ve ever seen, however…your lack of _restraint_ might kill someone one day, so for now you’ll be playing defense. “

 “At least we got our perfect guard dog” Sally quips. Few of the girls giggle. Every girl in the room except Sally had at least two bruises from me and none were willing to welcome more.

 “Sal shut it, you may be good but I am not above cutting you.” Coach warned before leaving the change room.

 My muscles scream pleasantly at me as I turn to change into my normal clothes when a tall, thin girl with dark chocolate looking skin smiles and waves.“YOU WERE AMAZING!!! How are you able to move so fast?!” She gushes, her lips and arms move so fast it was hard to focus on any one part.

 “Must be nice to have four legs to run with.” Sally snides.

 It would take so little…

 “Sorry I didn’t hear you, I don’t pay attention to bugs” I reply. For a moment, the entire shower room stands still as Sally and I glare at each other openly.

 The spider and the wolf.

 I can see her hands itching to grab the wall surface while I shift my body weight to allow my legs full ability to spring.I almost hear myself grrr when the thin girl bravely stands between us and raises her arms.

 “Girls please, this team is large enough for two psycho bitches. “

 “We don’t need her Talia” Sally directs her comment to the thin girl.

 “Actually, we do Sally. Your ability to prevent goals is useless if this team can’t form attacks in the middle of the field, which will allow us to get the ball to score. SO I suggest you get over yourself and realize that you do not speak for the team, WE do,” Talia pauses to point to all the girls hugging her back and nodding in agreement.

 “Fine” she says as she quickly gathers her things “but don’t complain to me when she becomes dead weight, good players are not based on skill alone.” She retorts before slamming the change room door behind her.

 Talia sighs before turning back to me.

 “Welcome to team bitch” she says warmly, “don’t let Sally fool you, I’m sure we’ll all be the best of friends by November.”

 I’ve never had a female friend before.

 Who knows, maybe I’ll learn to like soccer?

 

 

* * *

 

  _Later that night_

 “Tisk, tisk, tisk “ startles me from my bed.

 “What time is it Ms. Wolf?”

 My jaws droops at the smell of instant midnight snack when I realize the snack was the smirking form of Roddy sitting on my window plane, trying very hard not to laugh.  

 “Hahahaha I can’t believe I made it to the second floor of your house without you ripping my throat out. Must be the city living, it’s making you soft” Roddy mocks, trying desperately to sound serious.

 Too bad his blue eyes can’t help but dance in the soft moonlight.

 “I only attack threats.”  

 “Ouch, when did a sweet girl like you learn to be so mean?” He says with his puppy dogface. Too bad he’s a rat, all it does is make he look even more sneaky.

 I raise my eyebrow at him, as I push down my blanket and cross my arms under my chest.

 Suddenly he looks away. His face red and nervously looking around the room.

 “What?”

 “Ummm Holly, I, ah, don’t…aren’t you cold?” he stutters.

 “Cold? What? Why would I be cold? Blutbaden are always ---“

 Warm…

 I look down and see my bare chest. Ah yes, humans wear clothes at night.

I can’t understand why, I boil just having the blanket over me…I really hate wearing clothes indoors. However Monroe looked very upset when I tried walking around his house without clothes. Maybe men do not like seeing naked girls?  

 I walk over to my dresser and put on a long t-shirt.

 “Better?”

 Roddy slowly looks over.

 “I don’t know about better, but it does make certain things easier.”

 “Why are you here?”

 “I just wanted to see how you were. Did you like soccer?”

 Did I like soccer? I liked the running and the smashing. It was nice to see momma happy. Plus it was exciting to meet Talia.

 “I’m not sure.”

 “What do you mean you’re not sure, either you like it or you don’t?”

 For a moment I can feel my heart quicken. Sometimes I wish it were easier for me to talk in abstract ways. In the woods, the things I liked were simple. Either my captures tasted good or not. It was a sunny day or a rainy day. It was easy to say if these things were good or bad, yet in the city…everything is more complicated, which makes explaining them very difficult.

 “Um well there was a girl named Sa—“ I stopped. I didn’t want to mention her, in case he told Monroe. I don’t want Monroe to think I can’t make my wolf behave…

 “I made a friend.”

 “That WONDERFUL Holly!” Roddy exclaimed and twirled me in his arms, his lean tone arms comforting and warm. “Tho am not sure if Barry and I will like sharing you with the outside world. It might make you soft and pampered. OMG…you could come back…wearing…MAKE-UP” He mocks until I tripped him with my left leg.

 “Well I guess you’re safe for awhile. But please on behalf of the Holly Clark male appreciation club, can you promise no romance for a little while?” he continues and pulls me down to sit beside him.

 Romance, why would I want romance?

 Silly Roddy. Silly cute Roddy.

 “I promise Roddy”

 “Good. Well before the female Holly Clark appreciation club comes in here with a shotgun, I wanted to give you a present.”

 I barely blink before the silver wrapping paper is torn on the ground.

 In my hand is the soft form of a small stuff bear, wolf and rat.

 “What’s that in the wolf’s paw?”

 “It’s a mini hand cuff from a Ken doll, I bought it to represent Nick. I figured you could bring these to soccer practices and games to bring you good luck and all that sport superstition malarkey…”

 I swing two powerful arms around him.

 “THANK YOU RODDY!”

 “Hey, we’re family.”

 I blush and try not to cry as I hug him one more time before he leaves to go back to Monroe’s.

 Thankfully he’s not around to see me blush as I place most of my family on the bed stand and take the rat to lie in bed with me.


End file.
